The Good Heart and Evil Mind of Loki
by NerdGeekFangirl
Summary: Ever wanted to know what really happened after Thor left a supposedly dead Loki and how and why did we see him on the throne disguised as Odin?


My world is falling apart beneath me, everything I believed to be true is a lie. My own family are not mine, they are nothing but surrogates. Because of them I now sit in the Asgardian prison cells lost in my grief and self loathing. I am broken. Images of the actions I have committed favour to haunt me in my solitude. My sense are alert to the sudden noise of clashing weapons, of course a break out. I knew this was going to happen, my instincts of mischief were tingling as a new batch of Dark Elf prisoners were escorted down the hall. I watch with small hope and little interest as the battle comes down to me, all the prisoners are being released, cell by cell. Soon I was staring face to face with a monstrous hybrid of an Elf enlarged in bulbous proportions, I can smell the repugnant breath slightly through the walls of my cell. My piteous heart leaps with the hope of freedom but my mind knows what will come, the Elf huffs before turning it's back to me. Still angry for my so-called-father to have banished me to rot in these cells, I hiss "I would take the stairs on the left" The Elf returns a steady gaze before he sprinted off in the direction I suggested.

Again I was alone, left to drown in my angst, loathing and sorrow. It grieves me to say I have sorrow for the life I have ruined for myself and the many lives who have suffered because of me. I am destruction in corporeal form. Not many Asgardians favour to visit me, even though I am helpless now. The only person who still brings herself to see me is my mother... use-to-be-mother. She tries as she might to make me feel comfortable, although I should have no feelings towards her any more I still have a strange bond with her compared to Odin. I try to bring myself to break the bond between my mother and myself but I find myself a coward, however today will be the day I severe the connection we have, it is clear Frigga is hurting and I cannot bare to know it is me who is doing so. In my timeless cell I hear footsteps, light and brisk, of course, it is her "You have not touched the books I have given you" She pointed out entering my cell

"Do you expect me to sit here reading while I rot, meanwhile everyone is living a prosperous life?" I inquired, wincing at the flash of hurt that crossed her eyes. Myself and Frigga have a curt conversation, as the moment builds inside me, my anguish explodes

"You're not my mother" I bellow suddenly

"No, I'm not am I?" She asks before materialising, leaving me standing alone and my chest heaving.

Not long after I retain my sense of calm do I sit on my stiff chair and read a book Frigga had left for me. To my surprise I didn't stop, I hid my face inside a book until I begun the last one in my small collection. I was semi-surprised as a guard came to me, standing in front of my cell wall. I knew there had been a short battle above, the echoing rumbles of falling pillars and the faint screams of dying warriors were hard to ignore. I stared at the guard sullenly until he gave me the news, I nodded slowly in acknowledgement and the Asgardian hastily removed himself from view and back to his post. I dropped the book I held lightly in my slim white fingers and rose from the bed I had moved myself to, I walked to the centre of my cell before expelling vast amounts of energy, furniture flying to the cell walls. I couldn't stop the sudden overwhelming feeling of guilt as I attack everything in my sight, the little furniture I had and myself. I screamed, I pulled my slick black hair which had began straggles of black string. As my energy deserted me I found myself curled up in a ball, lying against the only cell wall that was opaque. A small sob released itself deep within, I made noises unheard of in my despairing soul. The last words I had said to Frigga before she died "You are not my mother" repeated themselves. my mother had died with my hate, not my love and affection.

I created an illusion for myself, I formed a vision of my cell before I trashed it and placed it in front of me allowing anyone who walked past to see me sneering at them as they passed. There was no way Asgardians were going to see me with furniture thrown everywhere, bare feet and minimal injuries. I am Loki. I was Loki. I felt washed and more cold than ever, I saw Thor approach my cell, my illusion self began to speak to him and for a moment I saw a glimpse of yearning in his eyes to comfort me as a brother again

"Enough with the illusions, Loki" He spoke sombrely. I turned off the illusions, my vision became more sharp

"Here I am brother" I stared at him with my tired, bloodshot eyes and gaunt appearance, a look of surprise crossed his face "Come to gloat?"

"No, I need you're help"

"Oh you must be desperate" Before I knew what I was doing, Thor and I were in an alliance and storming down the corridor towards the outside. Suddenly feeling invigorated to be back in natural light and warmth, a fresh breeze caressing my face. I began fitting into illusions to blend in, but to my mirth I pushed my luck by changing dear Thor into Sif, Oh the face he pulled. It was strange, we were almost acting like we usually did. Almost. Apart from the cold ice that held our brotherly bond, as we journeyed to the Elf ship that had crashed I ended up in hand cuffs, it's such a joy to have your wrist decorated with claws.

Soon, me, Thor and his lovely little lady Jane Foster found ourselves in a wasteland, after the trip here me and Thor had developed a small brotherly affection over the death of mother, although I didn't show it I was pleased to have a grip with a family tie, not just a loose thread ready to be cut. Thor and I had managed to create a plan using my illusions, I was to act as a traitor and theoretically cut Thor's hand off so he could not use his hammer, I then had to join sides with the Dark Elf Malekith to distract him as Thor destroyed the destructive organism known as the Aether. As the plan unfolded I watched with slight sympathy at Ms. Foster who was watching her love pretend to be suffering under my hand. It was hard but I managed to distract Malekith long enough that Thor attacked the Aether. There was a cacophony of noise, I ran over to Jane and used my body as a shield on Thor's behalf, as the dust cleared I saw Thor knelt on the floor with his hammer up watching in dismay as shards of the Aether regrouped and entered Malekith. Without thinking I went to attack the small army of Elves, I saw Thor in my peripheral vision fighting a group nearby. With the energy of battle coursing through me veins I finished off the last Elf before turning to Malekith, who was smiling viciously. Suddenly I heard a bang of a grenade and I was being slowly pulled into my inevitable death, I stared at the ground, half of me didn't want to die and was fighting, the other half was welcoming death, maybe I will be with mother and apologise. I felt the brush of death grasp me before I was hit by a force of reality, Thor lay beside me before running off towards the giant Elf Algrim, whom I had regretfully helped escape in prison. Dazed I got to my feet, Thor had helped me. The feeling of our brotherly bond coursed through me, we were together again! In my elation I grabbed a sharp blade from the rubble in the wasteland and ran towards Thor who was in aid of help, Algrim beating him to a pulp.

Just as I was close to the Dark Elf I was appalled to see he had Thor trapped beneath him, with silent stealth I pierced Algrim's skin and felt the satisfactory of the blade protruding out the front of his body, I released the blade and jogged round to Thor, before I could even open my mouth Algrim pulled me into his grasp and I felt the blade protrude into me. Feeling weak under the grasp of Algrim I slid off the blade and my legs buckled, I watched as Algrim fell and Thor run to me in despair

"hang on Loki" he whispered

"I'm a fool" I gasped

"You're not a fool, Loki" He growled

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I begun mumbling inconherently. I knew I should be fighting, but the very Essence of my life was draining, I could see my reflection in Thor's eyes, I was stark white, convulsing and slowly turning grey with death. I saw one last look of my brother, he had already lost his mother and now he was losing me. Before I could comfort my brother I felt myself slip into unconsciousness, the pain of my wound gratefully ebbing away.

After watching my life replay to the current point, my eyes flew open and I gasped, inhaling distilled air. My body felt foreign and tender, but I was alive! I gasped in the air, feeling my face and recognising my features- it really is me! A cold though begins to creep inside my head, _Thor thinks you're dead and you want to be kind, why not sneak back into Asgard and take over?_ The voiced hissed in my mind

"No I couldn't do that" I disagreed, after all Thor had done for me, I knew it was time to change. being king wasn't my birth right after all, born to a king that abandoned me, my life was to be a brother to Thor and supported him, _but look what they've done for you so far, cast you down and imprisoned you_ the voice snapped. My insides were squirming, the voice was right but my heart disagreed. In a quick decision my dominant and corrupt mind took over, I disguised myself as an Asgardian guard and travelled to where Odin sat, he began to speak, I listened impatiently before replying

"There was nothing there, just a body" I stared steadily at Odin as his face became crestfallen

"Loki?" At first I felt dismay that he would hope that I was dead not Thor, but then I felt despair at how he truly felt about me. Everything became a blur all of a sudden, as if my mind was it's own being and was controlling my body as if they were separate. I was blinded to the actions my helpless body was committing, then I found myself looking down from a great height, I was on Odin's throne! I looked onto the shiny gold table, I was Odin

"Foolish mind what have you done?" I hissed, _only what you wouldn't do_ it whispered back. I became trapped in my own body, a small prisoner locked in the corner of my own mind, I screamed and fought as much as I could but the force inside my mind was stronger, the cold side of me was dominant, I had become soft and therefore beaten.


End file.
